


Awake My Soul [Artwork]

by spnblargh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Community: deancasbigbang, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Second Person, Slow Burn, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/spnblargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCBB14 - Art Masterpost for "Awake My Soul" by inwalkedluck.</p><p> “So the hot guy is -”</p><p>“An angel.”</p><p>“And he’s from -”</p><p>“A parallel universe.”</p><p>“And he wants you to -”</p><p>“Kill the devil.”</p><p>At first Cas is just the hot stranger at the Roadhouse while Dean is working one night. What begins as harmless flirting turns into a multi-verse of death and destruction and a Bobby who doesn’t like him, where Dean is the only one who can do the most important job around - kill the devil. And people, people like Cas who matter more than they should, are keeping secrets from him. Important secrets. Soul-crushing secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake My Soul [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wehangout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehangout/gifts).



> This story had me on the edge of my seat!! Check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2513561/chapters/5583332)!

Banner!

The first time Dean sees Cas

~Spoilers~

This page break was made collaboratively with Jen! It's the sigil used to travel between dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out :) Make sure you check out the story, too!
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated~


End file.
